1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer technology for notifying electronic information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology disclosed in Japanese patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-115898, for example, is known in this field. According to this technology, the information processor generates a first data including a first instruction to be executed in a second storage device, and sends a request to write the first data to a first storage volume to a first write request section of a first storage device according to a first communication protocol. If the first data written in the first storage volume is an instruction to the second storage device, the first storage device sends a request to write the first data to a second storage volume to a second write request section of the second storage device according to a second communication protocol. The second storage device executes the first instruction which is set in the first data written in the second storage volume.